Petrifier
Petrifier is a main character in Vigilance Chronicles and a secondary antagonist of the franchise's Civilian Series. A Pterodactylus cybrog, he is a leading member of the mass terrorist organization Carnage State of Liberation (CSL) and a top lieutenant of Carnage's. There, he operates as a mercenary specialized in fighting and killing targets that may even be thirty-five times his size, which is what makes him dangerous and mostly feared by both foes and friends. Petrifier forms a hostile rivalry with Peter Pteroson, who is of the same species as him. Overview Appearance Petrifier's species is a Pterodactylus, a well known pterosaur in reality and relatively small about a meter wingspan. Petrifier's long and thin skull, unlike many of his species, appears to have a curved beak, an abnormality that makes him an outcast to others of his species. He also sports a short Pteranodon-like crest. When Petrifier is outfitted with a cybernetic titanium 'exoskeleton' to heal himself from his physical injuries, he appears almost unrecognizable and even larger in size about 2 meters wingspan. The only visible organic parts are his yellow eyes and lower jaw. His metallic mask that covers his upper head features retractable eye visors, in the form of green glowing eyes, and a sharp tip at the end of his beak. His claws on both his hands and feet are equipped with sharpened talons, while his wings are of a metallic membrane that replaces the skin and muscle of the real wings. Personality Grown to be cruel, cold-hearted and merciless, Petrifier expresses resent against other Saurotopia civilians for his species' treatment as lowly and bullying in his previous life that left his entire body mutilated, which resulted his belief that the whole world is against him, and his radicalization that enabled him to join the Carnage State of Liberation. With his head hidden by his cybernetic mask, it is almost difficult to interpret his expressions, which is accompanied by his little emotion. Due to the cruelty and ill-treatment Petrifier had received in his early life, he shows disregard and little concern of any other civilians, even others of his species with the exception of Peter Pteroson. Other than that, Petrifier also has a hatred against all other pterosaur civilians, except Death Purifier and Eradicator. Petrifier is known to be determined and relentless, having always fulfilled the missions and tasks he is assigned to, which earned himself as a high-ranking member and a leading position in his group, as well as the 'trophies' he has collected from the outcome. However, the more he collects, the more he becomes over-confident and arrogant over the fact that he has bested his opponents with his new tools. He also shows great resolve on obtaining the Critter-actor from Peter Pteroson, having discovered the amazing powers the chest device is capable of. Despite this, Petrifier is shown to be very loyal to Carnage and Death Purifier, willing to follow their orders, depending on the severity of the assignment. He also respects the code of honor to his own good, which is most represented in his fights with Peter. Weapons and Abilities As a skilled bounty hunter and marksman, Petrifier is known to possess a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets that enable him to best his opponents in combat. What makes him more dangerous is his looting of tools from his fallen foes, whether dead or alive, equipping himself and upgrading his accessories, in which he considers them 'prized trophies'. Due to his small size but enhanced agility (thanks to his cybernetics) and wings for flight, he appears as an incredibly master combatant and skilled assassin with his weapons. His equipment include: * Cybernetics: Petrifier's durable titanium armour that almost covers his entire body not only protects him from any harm, but also gave him super strength that outmatches anyone that stands in his way with the help of his cunning skills. The strength of his cybernetics are able to catch or support a weight of a shocking 50 tonnes (equivalent to near the weight of the largest creature around), and he is inhumanly durable to any impact force, making him resilient to pain and his cybernetics difficult to wear off. The enhanced tech within his cybernetics grants him quick agility and flight. His cybernetic mask which only conceals and supports his upper jaw, consists of retractable protective visors that also act as a sniper scope for his marksmanship. His cybernetic sharp beak, wings, and talons on his hands and feet serve as weapons designed to stab, hook, slice and tract. * Laser Blasters: Each of Petrifier's cybernetic arms has a blade-like blaster attached to the wrist that fires a high-pitched concussive electrical laser that can incapacitate and even kill targets and opponents many times his size. He shoots with deadly accurate precision, even from afar, which makes him a menacing marksman and sharpshooter. Due to the blasters resembling daggers, they also serve as melee weapons and electrical shockers, a mechanism from a taser that was previously owned by an unnamed police officer Petrifier killed. * Rocket Launcher: Petrifier owns a rocket launcher under the CSL ranks. He deploys it on special occasions with a single missile to gun down surrounding enemies. * Flamethrower: Stolen from an unnamed owner that he has killed, Petrifier brandishes a flamethrower within his blasters that projects a stream of fire against opponents as defense or a means of escape. * Detonators: Petrifier, like most of all militants of Carnage State of Liberation, is armed with a handful of lethal detonators that can explode upon his will and control. Due to his titanium body, he remains unscathed if he detonates the bombs close to him. * Auto-Karma Rifle: Like many of his comrades on land, Petrifier wields a handheld Auto-Karma Rifle, that supports his size and weight. When it is not in use, the rifle is stored on his back as a less-transformed revolver. * Critter-actor: Considered as his most prized possession, Petrifier stole Peter Pteroson's chest device which allows the owner to transform into various powerful hybrid creatures of different abilities. With the Critter-actor recently in his collection, the pterosaur terrorist uses the device as a high advantage over others opposing him, switching over to any creature, big or small, to overwhelm them. Switching from a creature to another, Petrifier can automatically regenerate to another form if his current form is severely injured or loses a limb. When in use, the Critter-actor does not affect Petrifier's cybernetics and once he resumes back into his original form, he remains intact. Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series TBA Civilian Series TBA Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Retribution TBA Known Victims * Unnamed police officer * Unnamed Tyrannosaurus rex citizen * Massacre (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Grimm Pancho (Indirectly Caused) * Neil Suncor * Numerous counts of unnamed Saurotopians Relationships * Carnage: Petrifier is shown to be completely loyal to Carnage, hence forming a strong relationship with him though it is not clearly expanded. As Carnage's favoured lieutentant and high ranking follower and member of the militants, he obeys his leader's orders without question. However, Carnage begins to lose his confidence in Petrifier after the latter recklessly left Massacre to fight and die in the hands of the Neutral Resistance, over fighting Peter. Petrifier did not interact with Carnage any further to the point that he feels no emotion and remorse over Carnage when he is killed. Although the CSL leadership is now taken over by Death Purifier, Petrifier still proves his loyalty to Carnage, vowing revenge against Peter and the rest of Neutral Resistance for the death of Carnage and most of the rest of his comrades. * Death Purifier: * Calamity: * Osborne Renyant: * Eradicator: * Shatterstrike: When Shatterstrike is first introduced in the Carnage State of Liberation high ranks, Petrifier is instantly weary of what the pachycephalosaur cyborg can do that can even harm him and is odds with her. Despite this, the two worked closely together to flush out their targeted victims since the deaths of many of their comrades. Their hunts are successful. * Wreckage: * Massacre: * Peter Pteroson: Both Peter and Petirifer have shown negativity towards each other, with the latter expressing interest over the former for being the same species as him. He at first pressurizes Peter to join forces with Carnage State of Liberation, seeing his potential and to be a valuable member in their ranks. Petrifier becomes increasingly hostile when Peter rejects the offer, ultimately stealing his Critter-actor as a result and using the device against his kind-turned-enemy in order to make him submit. The outcome has a furious Peter obsessively desiring to recover not only his Critter-actor from the terrorist but to revert back to his appearance after he has been converted into his irreversible younger self by the device that is now Petrifier's "new trophy", which progressively defames the said 'celebrity hero' and frames him for public attacks. Petrifier has Peter nearly killed several times after fights, expressing his disappointment and disgust to the latter for turning against their own kind over his team and the "traitor's" unworthiness of the Critter-actor. However, Petrifier honors Peter as a worthy opponent at times and respects this "tradition" by promising to fight Peter hand-to-hand combat without his tools upon the latter's request. Due to Peter's continuous refusal of being offered to the Carnage State of Liberation and attempts to get back the Critter-actor from him, Petrifier orders the deaths of his friends in the Neutral Resistance team with the help of his comrades. Their 3 year rivalry finally ended when Peter defeats and kills Petrifier. * Gemma Pteroson: * Quinn Possibilis / Skybax: To Petrifier, Quinn is a pterosaur which he despises a lot and has a hostile relationship with her. As in most of all pterosaur species, Petriifer considers Quinn's species to be of low, inferior standard. * Quill Unstoppable: * Victor Edwards / Vigilance: Vigilance and Petrifier have not interacted much ever since the former learns about the rising threat of the Carnage State of Liberation. Several cases have seen the two exchanging fire during most battles against the CSL terrorists. However, Vigilance keeps a wide berth as Petrifier's blasters can easily kill him. * Dark Vengeance / Death Diabolus: Like Vigilance, Vengeance rarely interacted with Petrifier, who is aware of the former grim reaper's appearance thanks to knowledge from Purifier. When they do encounter each other, Petrifier makes attempts to lure Vengeance to Purifier whilst avoiding the spirit's Daggertail and telekinesis that can block his attacks and deliver fatal blows on him. * Trike Brunner: Petrifier sees and regards Trike as a potential threat, feeling intimidated that the ceratopsian Saurotopian is capable of killing him with his horns and guns, as well as finding out that his pterosaur companion is Peter Pteroson. Finding him dangerous, Petrifier relies on either his comrades or the recently stolen Critter-actor that turns him into hybrids to take on Trike. Few encounters with Trike have almost beaten the pterosaur commander to a pulp, forcing him to flee. * Trivia * Petrifier's Pterodactylus design is heavily based from the Level 40 Pterodactylus from Jurassic World: The Game, where it is a VIP exclusive creature. ** The fact that Petrifier is able to kill a Tyrannosaurus rex ''citizen is originated to such that the game's ''Pterodactylus at maxed level has damage that can take down the game's maxed level T. rex with just one attack point. * His cybernetic mask is conceptually set to be similar to that of the Evil Masked Figure in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), with a metallic head with green glowing eyes, except that the mask would be in the shape of a pterosaur's skull, specifically the curved head of the Pterodactylus in Jurassic World: The Game. * Designated as a bounty hunter, Petrifier's personality, vast assortment of weaponry and gadgets, and his pleasures of collecting defeated opponents' equipment as trophies, are inspired from Cad Bane from Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series (2008) and Lockdown from both Transformers: Animated and Age of Extinction. * Petrifier was intended to be just a recurring character in Vigilance Chronicles but due to the expansion of his personality, the dark parallel of and the bad relationship with Peter (his own species), and his survival after Prey, the decision is made to 'promote' Petrifier as a main character. ** After Prey, Petrifier is one the only few surviving members of the Carnage State of Liberation; the others are Death Purifier and Calamity, before Shatterstrike and Tommy Patriarch joined the terrorist group. * TBA